the_oc_italiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The O.C.
The O.C. è un teen drama americano creato da Josh Schwartz, la serie venne originariamente trasmessa sul canale Fnetwork negli Stati Uniti dal 5 Agosto, 2003 al 22 Febbraio, 2007. In Italia la serie, è stata invece trasmessa dal 7 Settembre, 2004, al 31 Maggio, 2007, su i canali Italia 1 ed Mediaset Premium. The O.C. , è composta da quattro stagioni. La serie ruota attorno a Ryan Atwood, un teenager tormentato ma tosto, che proviene da una famiglia divisa, e che viene adottato da i ricchi e filantropi : Sandy e Kirsten Cohen. Ryan ed il fratello adottivo Seth, un adolescente socialmente imbarazzante ma perspicace, affrontano la vita da outsiders nel mondo dell'alta classe di Newport Beach. Ryan e Seth spendono molto tempo a cercare di conquistare e poi nelle relazioni, con la ragazza della porta accanto : Marissa Cooper, e successivamente la solitaria Taylor Townsend e la cotta d'infanzia di Seth : Summer Roberts. Le storie della serie, ruotano anche attorno allo scontro culturale tra la famiglia idealista dei Cohen e la comunità superficiale, materialista e chiusa in cui risiedono. La serie include elementi di postmodernismo, miscelati ad elementi di melodramma e comedy. La serie ha debuttato con numeri elevati ed è stato uno dei più popolari show della stagione televisiva 2003-2004. È stato ampiamente definito un fenomeno culturale pop e ha ricevuto un'accoglienza prevalentemente positiva da parte della critica. Tuttavia, gli indici d'ascolto, diminuirono man mano che lo show andava avanti. I bassi indici d'ascolto hanno portato alla sua cancellazione all'inizio del 2007, anche dopo una petizione online che ha ottenuto oltre 700.000 firme. Il 3 gennaio 2007, la Fox annunciò che, dopo quattro stagioni, The O.C. era stato cancellato. La serie tv, è stata trasmessa in più di cinquanta paesi in tutto il mondo. Essa, è stata anche pubblicata in DVD, così come su iTunes. Trama Prima Stagione La prima stagione si concentra sull'arrivo di Ryan Atwood a Newport Beach per vivere con Sandy e Kirsten Cohen, che lo accolgono con loro, dopo che sua madre lo caccia di casa. Uno dei temi principali della prima stagione è lo shock culturale che Ryan percepisce, dopo è stato costretto ad adeguarsi ad una vita di abusi domestici e povertà all'essere "sbattuto" a vivere in una società d'alta classe e superficiale. Diventa presto amico e lega con Seth Cohen, inoltre, inizia una relazione romantica con Marissa Cooper. Benché proveniente da contesti molto diversi, Ryan scopre presto di dover affrontare problemi simili ai suoi nuovi compagni, come il conflitto d'auto-identità e l'alienazione familiare. Il rapporto tra Ryan e Marissa prospera quando egli lo sostiene attraverso il divorzio dei suoi genitori. Con l'avanzare dello show, Ryan assume un ruolo molto protettivo verso Marissa, mostrando come Ryan sia deventato una persona molto più stabile e controllata di quanto non fosse in principio. Altre storie includono lo sviluppo di Seth da un solitario senza amici ad avere la possibilità di "scegliere" tra Summer ed Anna, così come gli arrivi di Oliver Trask, un adolescente tormentato che fa amicizia con Marissa durante le loro sessioni di terapia, e Theresa Diaz, amica intima di Ryan ed ex interesse amoroso dalla sua città natale Chino. Nel frattempo, Sandy Cohen entra spesso in conflitto con Caleb Nichol, il padre di Kirsten e ricco industriale che dice di essere : "il padrone di Newport". Seconda Stagione La seconda stagione continua a seguire le tumultuose relazioni romantiche tra Ryan e Marissa, Seth e Summer, e Sandy e Kirsten. Josh Schwartz, creatore dello show, ha affermato che nella seconda stagione, lo show "non avrebbe più riguardato il passato di Ryan, ma avrebbe riguardato il suo futuro invece", e che in questa stagione "avrebbe rallentato un po' la trama... e che si sarebbe concentrata di più sui background dei personaggi. "Ad esempio, la storia segue da vicino Ryan nella sua classe di fisica avanzata, dove si crea della tensione tra lui ed un altra studentessa, Lindsay, che dice chiaramente a Ryan, che lui, è inutile come suo partner di laboratorio, impedendogli così di contribuire al lavoro che devono presentare. Il personaggio di Ryan inizia a crescere quando si schiera dalla parte di Lindsay, convincendola a permettergli di contribuire, questo li costringe a lavorare insieme per completare il compito. In seguito i due iniziano una relazione romantica, ma essa crea delle estreme complicazioni relazionali tra la ora famiglia "Cooper-Nichol". Il Bait Shop diventa un'importante destinazione sociale per i personaggi adolescenti. In esso vengono introdotti molti personaggi ricorrenti, come D.J., Lindsay Gardner, Zach Stevens e Alex Kelly, con i quali i personaggi principali formano una varietà di relazioni. In oltre il fratello di Ryan, Trey Atwood, esce di prigione e minaccia di riportare Ryan alla sua vecchia vita. Sandy e Kirsten affrontano anche nuovi conflitti dopo essersi allontanati durante l'estate. La stagione si conclude con Marissa che spara a Trey, dopo che Ryan lo affronta per aver tentato di assalire sessualmente Marissa. Terza Stagione La terza stagione crea molti dinamici cambiamenti per quanto riguarda le relazioni e il potere all'interno della società dei personaggi. Prima di tutto, Marissa viene espulsa dalla Harbor School. La famiglia Cooper, avendo pochi soldi, è costretta a trasferirsi in un parcheggio per roulotte. Julie Cooper-Nichol, che una volta era una delle donne più ricche di tutta Newport, lotta per mettere cibo in tavola per le figlie. La vita di Marissa inizia a perdere il controllo, mentre lei lotta contro l'alcol e l'abuso di droghe, oltre a gestire la perdita del suo caro amico Johnny. Allo stesso modo, Kirsten affronta la sua dipendenza dall'alcool e alla fine lascia la riabilitazione, solo per avere molti più problemi di prima, quando inizia a fare affari con un truffatore. Gli altri personaggi pensano al college, con Seth e Summer che sono in competizione per un posto alla Brown University. La bussola morale di Sandy viene messa in pericolo quando un suo vecchio interesse amoroso ritorna nella sua vita, e anche quando assume la vecchia posizione di Caleb come capo del Newport Group, perseguendo un progetto per poter creare più alloggi a basso reddito a Newport. Ryan cerca anche di risolvere i rapporti individuali tra lui e sua madre e tra lui e la sua amica d'infanzia Theresa Diaz. Persegue anche l'idea di andare al college, con l'incoraggiamento sia di Sandy che di Kirsten a visitare Berkeley. La vita di Ryan viene presto messa in attesa quando, nel finale della terza stagione, Ryan decide di accompagnare Marissa all'aeroporto, e i due vengono buttati fuori strada da Kevin Volchok, l'ultima relazione amorosa di Marissa, che è andata a finire male. Negli ultimi minuti dell'episodio, Ryan tira fuori Marissa dalla macchina in fiamme, solo per vederla morire tra le sue braccia. Quarta Stagione La quarta ed ultima stagione è ambientata cinque mesi dopo la morte di Marissa. Ryan inizia questa stagione da uomo solo e distrutto, in lutto, ed in cerca di vendetta da Volchok. Con l'aiuto di Julie, lei e Ryan riescono a rintracciare Volchok in Messico e consegnarlo a gli agenti federali. Il continuo amore della famiglia Cohen e la compagnia dell'eccentrica Taylor Townsend lo riportano verso la retta via. Nel frattempo, Seth e Summer affrontano i loro problemi di relazione a distanza, quando Summer se ne va per frequentare il college. La prima metà della stagione si concentra sui personaggi che devono venire a patti con la morte di Marissa. La seconda metà si concentra invece sui personaggi che devono "trovare se stessi", di fronte alle miriade di crisi di identità. Quest'ultima stagione ha molte sorprese, ad esempio un nuovo arrivo per la famiglia Cohen, la visita ad un universo alternativo in cui Sandy diventa sindaco ed un disastro naturale che lascia Newport devastata. Stagioni * Articolo Principale: Prima Stagione * Articolo Principale: Seconda Stagione * Articolo Principale: Terza Stagione * Articolo Principale: Quarta Stagione Cast & Personaggi Benjamin McKenzie interpreta Ryan Atwood '(Stagioni 1-4), Ryan è un tormentato adolescente di Chino, che successivamente si ritrova a poter vivere nella privilegiata comunità di Newport Beach in California, dopo che sua madre, Dawn Atwood, lo butta fuori dalla loro casa. Ryan viene seguito dal suo difensore d'ufficio, Sandy Cohen. Ryan, forma un istantaneo legame con l'intera famiglia Cohen, in particolare con il figlio di Sandy : Seth e Marissa Cooper. Ryan cerca lentamente di adattarsi alla sua nuova società materialista, e non solo riesce a frequentare il liceo, ma anche a continuare ed ad andare all'università. Mischa Barton interpreta 'Marissa Cooper '(Stagioni 1-3), Marissa è una ricca ragazza problematica, che per le tre serie, in cui è presente, deve combattere contro l'uso droghe ed alcol, per i quali una volta ha rischiato anche di suicidarsi, durante un viaggio in Messico con i suoi amici. I rapporti di Marissa con i suoi genitori, i suoi fidanzati ed i suoi compagni di classe sono spesso tumultuosi. Adam Brody interpreta 'Seth Cohen '(Stagioni 1-4), Seth è il figlio goffo ed adolescente di Sandy e Kirsten Cohen, il fratello maggiore di Sophie Rose e quello adottivo di Ryan Atwood. È noto soprattutto per la sua parlantina, il suo amore per i fumetti ed i suoi riferimenti alla cultura pop. Seth ha una cotta per una ragazza della sua stessa età : Summer Roberts, da quando erano in terza elementare. Rachel Bilson interpreta 'Summer Roberts '('Ricorrente dalla 2 alla 4 Stagione; Guest Star nella 1 Stagione), inizialmente, Summer ci viene presentata, come la classica ragazza carina e popolare, ma non troppo intelligente, migliore amica di Marissa ed interesse amoroso di Seth .... da sempre. Il personaggio originariamente era programmato per apparire solo in alcuni episodi, ma il personaggio di Summer divenne rapidamente popolare tra gli spettatori e finì per entrare a far parte del cast principale per il resto della serie. Summer è la figlia del dottor Roberts, e una donna il cui nome non viene mai menzionato, ella infatti se n'è andata, quando divorziò dal marito ; da quando sua madre l'ha abbandonata, Summer non ha mai più avuto contatti con lei. Suo padre si è risposato e la donna, che Summer ha soprannominato "Crudelia", è una persona pigra con un ovvio problema di droga (pillole ; precisamente). Nella terza stagione, Summer, viene accettata dalla Brown, battendo molti candidati della Harbor, tra cui, con grande sgomento, da parte sua : Seth. La ragazza, non è solo intelligente, ma diventa anche un'avvocatessa animalista quando, durante una protesta contro i test di laboratorio sugli animali, libera alcuni conigli dal laboratorio universitario. Ne tiene uno per sé adottandolo e chiamandolo : Pancakes, prima di scoprire in uno degli ultimi episodi, che in realtà si tratta di una lei. Peter Gallagher interpreta Sandy Cohen '(Stagioni 1-4), è il marito di Kirsten, il padre di Seth ed in seguito di Sophie Rose, è anche il padre adottivo di Ryan Atwood. Pur vivendo in un'enorme villa con piscina, e non gli manca il denaro, è una persona umile e generosa, la sua politica è rivolta a sinistra e aperta, causando attrito tra sé e la comunità. Sandy affronta molti conflitti durante la serie, come cercare di ottenere l'approvazione da suo suocero pur essendo sostenuto finanziariamente dalla moglie e crescere due adolescenti in un ambiente (a volte) corrotto. Kelly Rowan interpreta 'Kirsten Cohen (Stagioni 1-4), Kirsten è la moglie di Sandy, la madre di Seth e successivamente di Sophie Rose, è anche la madre adottiva di Ryan Attwood. Kirsten è l'ex direttore finanziario della società immobiliare di suo padre (Caleb Nichol), il Newport Group. Prima di incontrare Sandy, è cresciuta ed usciva insieme a Jimmy Cooper, padre di Marissa Cooper, con cui ha anche avuto una storia d'amore. Ha avuto problemi con l'alcol, che è stato innescato dal fallimento del deterioramento della relazione tra lei e suo padre, e ha avuto un aborto all'inizio della sua vita, che apparteneva a Jimmy. Kirsten continua ad aprire un servizio di appuntamenti con Julie e diventare nuovamente madre, ma questa volta di una bambina alla fine della quarta stagione. Melinda Clark interpreta Julie Cooper '(Stagioni 1-4), Julie, è la madre della deceduta Marissa Cooper, la madre di Kaitlin Cooper e poi nella quarta stagione di un bambino. All'inizio dello show è sposata con il pianificatore finanziario Jimmy Cooper. Viene spesso caratterizzata come subdola, egoista e superficiale. Tuttavia, molte volte durante la serie, rivelerà una parte più vulnerabile ed empatica di se stessa. Autumn Reeser interpreta 'Taylor Townsend '(Stagioni 3-4). Taylor viene introdotta nella serie, nel terza stagione, venendo inizialmente presentata come una studentessa nevrotica e perfezionista. Taylor inizia la serie nel ruolo del cattivo di turno, mentre nella quarta stagione, "prende il posto", lasciato dal personaggio di Marissa. Alan Dale interpreta [[Caleb Nichol|'Caleb Nichol]]' '(Stagioni 1-2). È un potente uomo d'affari, oltre ad essere il padre di Kirsten ed Hailey, diventa anche il secondo marito di Julie Cooper. Il suo personaggio è presente per tutta la prima stagione ma diventa un personaggio regolar durante la seconda stagione, comunque il suo personaggio muore improvvisamente per via di un fatale attacco cardiaco durante il finale di stagione della stessa. Chris Carmack interpreta Luke Ward '(Stagioni 1-2). Luke è stato il primo ragazzo di Marissa, è stato anche un membro del cast regolare per la maggior parte della prima stagione. Luke è inizialmente il principale antagonista della serie. Tate Donovan interpreta 'Jimmy Cooper '('Ricorrente'' ''dalla 1 alla 2 Stagione ;' Guest Star '''nella 3 Stagione) . Jimmy è il padre di Marissa e Kaitlin (è anche l'ex marito/ex fidanzato ufficiale di Julie Cooper). Si mette nei guai per appropriazione indebita e deve affrontare le conseguenze delle sue azioni e dei suoi effetti sulla sua reputazione e sulla sua vita personale. Dopo il divorzio da Julie, ha una storia con Hayley Nichol, sorella minore di Kirsten, che alla fine lo lascia pianta in asso, per iniziare una carriera nella moda, in Giappone. Jimmy è stato un membro del cast regolare nella prima stagione ed membro del cast ricorrente all'inizio della seconda. Il personaggio fece anche una breve apparizione nella terza stagione, ma se ne andò rapidamente quando fu costretto a lasciare la città, proprio la mattina del suo secondo matrimonio con Julie, a causa di problemi dovuti ai soldi . Shailene Woodley (durante la Prima Stagione) e Willa Holland (durante la Terza e Quarta Stagione) interpretano 'Kaitlin Cooper. Kaitlin è la figlia minore degli ormai divorziati Julie e Jimmy Cooper ed è quindi la sorella minore di Marissa. La personalità di Kaitlin è più simile a quella di sua madre piuttosto che a quella di suo padre, inoltre Kaitlin è vista come una normale consumatrice d'erba ed occasionalmente come rivenditrice di oggetti. Tuttavia, la maturazione del personaggio, arriva nella quarta stagione. Produzione '''Concetto Nel 2002, il creatore Josh Schwartz ha incontrato Joseph "McG" McGinty Nichol e Stephanie Savage della compagnia di produzione Wonderland Sound and Vision. I due dissero a Schwartz di voler creare uno show televisivo basato nella città natale di McG, Newport Beach, Orange County, California. Savage suggerì di produrre uno show poliziesco o di sport estremo in stile 21 Jump Street, ma Schwartz sapeva poco di questo genere. Avendo avuto delle esperienze con persone di Newport Beach durante la sua permanenza all'Università della California del Sud, Schwartz tornò da loro con i suoi personaggi. Lo show venne presentato alla FOX nell'agosto del 2002. La FOX trasmise lo show durante l'estate, successivamente, la regia passo a Doug Liman, dopo che McG, dovette ritirarsi a causa di conflitti di programmazione con Charlie's Angels 2. Lo show è stato confermato per il programma del 2003-2004 a maggio, e ha giugno, venne seleziona la data d'uscita dello show. Schwartz ha detto che l'ispirazione per lo show è nata grazie al suo essere un fan di Larry Sanders, Cameron Crowe e altri "stravaganti show ispirati ai personaggi come Freaks and Geeks, Undeclared e My So-Called Life". Schwartz frequentò il college alla University of Southern California School of Cinema-Television, e in seguito disse che The O.C. : "è basato molto su alcune delle esperienze che ho avuto, quando ero al college" , ero un "ragazzino ebreo della costa orientale ... circondato da tutti questi ragazzi di Newport Beach che erano giocatori di pallanuoto, e queste ragazze molto bionde, chi voleva solo uscire con me ? , mi sentivo un estraneo". " Anche se i residenti della contea di Orange hanno criticato il titolo dello show, affermando che la gente non chiama la contea con quella sigla, Schwartz afferma che gli studenti USC hanno detto che erano di "The OC" . Ha anche affermato che la famiglia Cohen nella prima stagione, ricorda la sua vita familiare, aggiungendo che "La dinamica tra Sandy e Seth è basata molto su quella tra me e mio padre". Schwartz ragionò così: " Per quanto il nostro pubblico ami vivere in modo indiretto in questo mondo benestante, penso che il vero appagamento del desiderio provenga dal desiderio di avere una famiglia come i Cohen — dove i genitori potrebbero essere così freddi e motivati e così amorevoli, ma anche essere dei veri genitori." Schwartz ha detto di aver scritto il molto apprezzato episodio pilota in boxer. "Non avevo idea di cosa ne sarebbe derivato e c'era solo quella purezza". La sceneggiatura per il pilot ha attirato la maggior parte del cast ricorrente del progetto, tra cui la star del cinema Peter Gallagher, che ha detto del pilot : "In questa recente America post 11 settembre, ho letto questo copione e ho pensato che fosse sbalorditivo. Pensavo che fosse esattamente la storia giusta da raccontare in quel momento. Si trattava di una famiglia che vive in una comunità poco accogliente, che non necessariamente condivide tutti i loro valori. .. essi non perdono il loro senso dell'umorismo, ne la loro inclinazione ad aiutare. Riescono lo stesso ad accogliere a braccia aperte, questo ragazzino estraneo. E pensavo che fosse potente in un'epoca dove c'è ancora così tanta, xenofobia, di mandare il messaggio di guardarti sempre le spalle e diventare piccolo e arrabbiato, una specie di insinuarsi nell'ambiente alimentato dal PATRIOT Act. Questo sposava anche le idee, di una parte dell'America ... Sembrava giusto. Ed è anche umoristico. " Trasmesso O.C. è stato trasmesso sul canale televisivo Soapnet dal 2007 fino al 2012 negli Stati Uniti, e la serie è stata trasmessa nel canale Pop nel 2016. Lo show è diventato disponibile anche in streaming su The CW Seed nel 2015 e Hulu nel 2016. Indici d'ascolto della televisione americana L'episodio pilota ha attirato 7,46 milioni di telespettatori negli Stati Uniti, è arrivato secondo nella sua fascia oraria rispetto al finale di stagione di Last Comic Standing ed è stato il più alto spettacolo della serata tra i 12 e i 17 anni di età. L'episodio più guardato in assoluto di O.C. è stato il diciassettesimo episodio della prima stagione : " Rivali ". L'episodio ha attirato 12,72 milioni di telespettatori ed è stato il traino di American Idol, che ha attirato 29,43 milioni di spettatori quella settimana. The O.C. è stato il nuovo dramma più votato della stagione 2003-2004 tra gli adulti compresi tra i 18 e i 34 anni, con una media di 9,7 milioni di spettatori. Per la seconda stagione, lo show è stato spostato in una "fascia oraria ultra-competitiva" dovendosi scontrare contro show come Survivor, Joey e Will & Grace. Esso viene spesso citato come la causa del declino della popolarità di O.C. La mossa ha migliorato le prestazioni della FOX nella nuova fascia oraria, ma lo show ha perse spettatori, dato che le visualizzazioni medie diminuirono del 30% rispetto alla stagione precedente che era arrivata a 7 milioni. Per la terza stagione, i dati medi di visualizzazione diminuirono ulteriormente del 20% rispetto alla stagione precedente, arrivando a 5,6 milioni. Il Giovedì 21.00 la fascia oraria colloco lo show contro altri due show molto popolari : CSI - Scena del crimine e Grey's Anatomy. La quarta stagione è stata presentata per la prima volta nel novembre del 2006 con pochissime promozioni o pubblicità dalla FOX, ed è andata di nuovo nella fascia oraria del giovedì. L'episodio principale ha attirato 3,4 milioni di spettatori, un numero relativamente basso, rispetto agli inizi. Per il finale della serie, sono stati messi a punto 6,7 milioni di spettatori. Il 76% in più rispetto alla media stagionale di 4,6 milioni di spettatori. Premi Premi & Onori Per l'episodio di debutto, "Orange County", Schwartz ricevette una nomination ai Writers Guild of America come migliore sceneggiatura in un episodio drammatico, e i direttori di casting Rush e Silverberg vennero nominati nella categoria Dramatic Pilot agli Artios Awards. La citazione di Luke nella premiere "Benvenuto ad O.C., stronzetto" venne collocata da TV Land al 83a posizione delle 100 Migliori Citazioni Televisive e Tormentoni del 2006. La prima stagione vinse quattro Teen Choice Awards, venendo nominata per altri due. Lo show venne nominato anche con ai TCA Award al miglior nuovo programma, e in Australia ha vinto un Logie Award per essere stato il Programma Estero più popolare nel 2005. Per la sua seconda stagione lo show, venne nominato a cinque Teen Choice Awards, vincendone quattro, compreso quello come Miglior Drama. Venne nominato anche come Miglior Drama Televisivo ai People's Choice Award, inoltre Kelly Rowan vinse un PRISM Award come miglior performance in un episodio di una Serie Drammatica, inoltre Peter Gallagher ricevette una nomination. Il finale della seconda stagione è stato nominato per un PRISM TV Drama Series Episode award. La terza stagione è stata candidata a cinque Teen Choice Awards e ne ha vinti quattro, tra cui "Choice Drama/Action Adventure Show" e "Choice Actor : Drama/Action Adventure", che Adam Brody vinse per tre anni consecutivi. Media complementare I personaggi e l'ambientazione di The O.C. sono apparsi in diversi tie-in ufficiali al di fuori della trasmissione televisiva, anche in stampa e su Internet. Libri Otto trasposizioni letterarie sono state rilasciate dall'editore Scholastic Inc. con il permesso della Warner Bros. & della Fox. Esse sono : * L'outsider '' * ''Il disadattato * Il ritorno * Vacanze di primavera * L'estate di Summer * Esca ed interruttore * Era la Notte Prima di Chrismukkah * Cohen! Con l'eccezione di "Era la Notte Prima di Chrismukkah", scritto da Andes Hruby, tutti i libri sono stati scritti dagli autori : Cory Martin e Aury Wallington. Venne pubblicata anche una biografia ufficiale intitolata Incontra le Superstars di The O.C., scritta da Monica Rizzo. Sono stati pubblicati anche diversi libri non ufficiali, ma relativi allo show : * O.C. Undercover, scritto da Brittany Kemp e pubblicato dalla Plexus Publishing Ltd., è un libro che include biografie del cast, consigli di moda e informazioni sulle tendenze culturali associate allo show. * Smettila di rompere e vivi alla grande con «The O.C.», scritto da Alan Sepinwall e pubblicato dalla Chamberlain Bros., essa parla dei meriti del programma TV, e mira a dare una vista spensierata da tutte le età dello show. Spin-off The O.C ha dato origine a una serie di spin-off, alcuni sviluppati ed altri no. Atomic County fu uno spin-off basato sui personaggi a cartoni animati nell'omonimo comic book di Seth. Venne creato dallo sceneggiatore di The O.C. John Stephens e dall'artista Eric Wight, che fu anche responsabile dei disegni a fumetti presenti nello show. Nel 2005, Schwartz annunciò che stava scrivendo uno spin-off che avrebbe seguito la vita della sorella minore di Marissa, Kaitlin, in collegio. Venne presentato in anteprima nel gennaio del 2006, ma la messa in onda dello spin-off non è mai avvenuta. Schwartz lo attribuì a Gail Berman, presidente della Fox Broadcasting Company, che nel 2005 si trasferì alla Paramount. C'erano piani per trasformare lo show in uno spin-off. Schwartz aveva progettato di far uscire uno spin-off tra le sue due serie The O.C. ''e ''Gossip Girl ''intitolandolo ''Valley Girls, di cui la premiere era stata originariamente prevista per l'autunno del 2009. Schwartz voleva legare le versioni più giovani dei personaggi di entrambi The O.C. e quelli principali di Valley Girls per stabilire una continuità con Gossip Girl. Un riadattamento dello show è iniziato nel settembre 2013 in Turchia. Presto divenne una vasta serie popolare chiamata Medcezir (che significa marea in Inglese) con i popolari giovani attori turchi Çağatay Ulusoy e Serenay Sarıkaya. Entro il 2013, vennero pubblicati i primi 15 episodi, e vennero accolti con critiche molto positive ed in continuo aumento. La trama è molto simile a quella di The O.C., ma ma in questo adattamento, lo show è molto diverso da quello originale. The O.C Il Musical '''ha avuto luogo il 30 agosto 2015, al '''Montalban Theatre di Los Angeles, quando i biglietti vennero messi in vendita all'inizio di quella stesso mese, il musical, riuscì a fare sold out in pochi minuti. Pur non essendo ufficialmente autorizzato dalla FOX ne dalla Warner Bros. Il musical della Sucker Love Productions venne supportato dal cast e dai produttori dello show, Autumn Reeser interpretò Julie Cooper e riprese brevemente il suo ruolo di Taylor Townsend per la prima volta dopo 8 anni. Anche il creatore Josh Schwartz e le star Rachel Bilson, Melinda Clarke e Kelly Rowan si unirono al musical. Il cast ha includeva la star di Awkward ''': '''Greer Grammer nei panni di Summer Roberts e l'attore di Pretty Little Liars ''': Brendan Robinson''' nei panni di Seth Cohen. Podcast Attualmente ci sono quattro podcast su The O.C. L'originale è PortlandCA, un commentary track su The O.C. presentato da Josh Hatfield, Josh Stout e Cory Hatfield. I nuovi episodi vengono pubblicati il Giovedì. Il secondo è Tu Vedi il The O.C. Che vedo io ? presentato da Allie Russell e Jillian Gomez. Il tema ricorrente di questo podcast sono i burritos. Il terzo è The O.C. Più Tre presentato da Cam, David e Meaghan. Questo è un episodio del podcast dei commenti degli episodi con Cam che è l'unico ad aver visto lo show prima. Il quarto è Eravamo Abituati Ad Essere Adolescenti ospitato da Bryony, Cal e Josh. EAAEA è un episodio di podcast che commentano degli episodi, ed è ampiamente costellato da meme da chat, e tangenti. Categoria:The O.C. Wiki Italia Categoria:The O.C.